Desde hoy, soy Akane Saotome
by FULLMETAL TIGRESS
Summary: Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo unieron sus vidas. El Dojo Tendo esta en problemas, pues hay escases de alumnado. Lo único que puede sacarlo de la crisis es los empleos secundarios de los nuevos cónyuges o tal vez ...una pequeña alquimista pueda ser la solución.


RANMA PERTENECE A LA MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

**_INTRODUCCIÓN_**

Han pasado 5 largos años desde aquel fallido matrimonio entre Ranma y Akane, el cual se iba a llevar a cabo después de que Ranma hubiera confesado su amor por Akane, cuando un malvado la convirtió en muñeca.

Los chicos están cursando sus últimos años en un Instituto Superior. Akane está estudiando gastronomía, se puede decir que su comida ha mejorado bastante, ya que el profesor le indicó que podía canalizar esa fuerza que tiene en los brazos golpeando masa para pan, obviamente lo hace pensando que la masa para hornear se trata de su prometido.

En cuanto a nuestro querido personaje de cabello negro recogido en trenza y ojos negro azulados, escogió la carrera de literatura y letras, pues esta convencido de que el libro autobiográfico que pretende escribir, lo sacará de apuros económicos, ya que la concurrencia de alumnado al Dojo Tendo se ha visto alterada por la vida moderna, ya que los chicos de hoy en día muestran poco interés en las artes marciales, prefieren pasar el tiempo con la mirada al frente a un monitor de computadora o teléfono móvil.

**_CAPÍTULO 1: AKANE SAOTOME _**

—No sé porque tanto interés en escribir un libro, si tienes una pésima caligrafía, no creo que nadie se atreva a tan siquiera abrirlo, porque saldrían corriendo apenas abran la portada,— sentenció la muchacha de cabello corto y azulado, mientras Ranma trataba de ocultar lo que estaba escribiendo anteponiendo su antebrazo sobre la hoja.

—Así… ¡Acaso olvidas que casi morí con lo que preparabas de comida!... Si fueras más delicada y menos torpe, te hubieras dado cuenta que, al cortar las legumbres o las carnes, te llevabas pedazos de la tabla de picar a la olla o la sartén.—Dijo Ranma frunciendo los labios mientras veía hacia la ventana.

—Eso era antes, ahora dejas hasta el plato limpio y me pides que te sirva un poco más…mmhmm. —Contesto Akane mientras le mostraba la lengua a Ranma

—Si tengo que reconocer que en todo este tiempo, no solo te has vuelto hábil en la cocina sino también en la costura y hasta en el tejido.

—PUES POR QUE CREES QUE ES …..PUES PORQUE ERES MI PROMETIDO

Ranma no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era verdad, Akane ya no era tan torpe y ponía más atención a las cosas que hacía con cariño para él. En ese momento, sonó el timbre del final de receso, significaba el regreso a sus respectivas clases.

Cuando la chica de cabello negro azulado hubo abandonado el salón, los demás chicos se aproximaron enseguida hacia Ranma,

—¡Oye Saotome! …. ¿Cuando es la reunión en casa de los Tendo para la gran celebración?…ya que según me dijeron…. planeas darle el anillo de compromiso a Akane….Espero que esta vez, no haya interrupciones en la boda y puedan ir de luna de miel a China.

—Si, es cierto…. —Dijo desilusionado uno de los compañeros que habían tenido desde la secundaria, —Aún recuerdo ese día….yo les había comprado de regalo, un juego de la vajillas con una pareja de Kois impreso para la buena prosperidad, así que será mejor que esta vez se lleve a cabo la boda de ustedes.

—Creo que es justo que Akane como mi esposa, me acompañe a China, para deshacerme de esta maldición….Después de todo, desde que nos conocimos y que no fue de la manera que esperaba siempre me ha apoyado y se ha preocupado por mi.

—Es bueno que lo reconozcas, Ranma Saotome

Ranma voltea a ver a la persona que se encontraba detrás de él, se trataba de Ryouga Hibiki.

—ERES TU P-CHAN …ME ALEGRA VERTE ….YA QUE EL DIA DE MI BODA CON AKANE, SEAS TU QUIEN ENTREGUE LOS ANILLOS.

Ranma esquiva el puñetazo que estaba por recibir de Ryouga,

—¡No me vuelvas a decir P-chan!

—Saotome estas seguro que quieres que sea Ryouga tu padrino de bodas

El chico que dijo esto, tenía expresión de preocupación.

—Recuerda que estamos hablando de Hibiki, el chico que vive perdido ….¿Acaso quieres que la boda no se lleve a cabo por una segunda vez?

—Estaba pensando que tal vez sea mejor que te transformes en el cerdito negro, así no te perderíamos de vista hasta el día de la boda.

—Si tanto quieres que sea tu padrino de bodas, aceptaré con gusto —dijo con acento lujurioso, a lo que el chico de ajos negros azulados no le agradó para nada y comenzó apretar los puños y se escuchaba los nudillos de los dedos crujir y una vena en la frente que palpitaba del enojo, lo delató aún más.

—¡Que te sucede P-chan!—Grito agarrando a Ryoga por el cuello de la camisa amarilla, —Será mejor que no estés pensando en hacer algo pervertido el día de mi boda.

—RAN CHAN …¡YA ESTAS PENSANDO EN LA BODA! ….AUN AKANE NO TE HA DADO LA RESPUESTA A UNA PREGUNTA QUE NO HAS HECHO TODAVÍA.

Ranma ya tenía listo su puño para estrellarlo en el rostro de Ryouga cuando escucho a Ukyo decir esta palabras, se escuchó algo similar a cuando se desinfla una llanta.

Ranma sonrojado y con expresión de desilusión, — Es V-verdad a-aun no le hecho la pregunta de que si quiere ser mi esposa.

Alguien en ese momento entraba al salón de clases de los chicos y escuchaba atentamente lo que el chico de la trenza estaba balbuceando en voz alta. Todos voltearon a verla menos Ranma, quien seguía sosteniendo a Ryoga.

—Akane, ¿A-aceptas …Qu-quieres casarte conmigo?—Ranma solo estaba pensando en la pregunta, — ¡Demonios!...¿Por qué no he podido hacerle esta simple pregunta desde que empezamos clases en el instituto?,

Detrás de él se escuchó, — Si, acepto—, se da vuelta, los ojos café oscuro de Akane, bailaban y brillaban de la emoción, traía entre sus manos una torta de zanahoria, la cual pensó Ranma que Akane se lo lanzaría en el rostro, pero aún lo tenía en sus manos.

—Idiota, te conteste que si….si, acepto casarme contigo —Grito Akane (que ahora era quien tenía una vena palpitando en el rostro), para hacer reaccionar a Ranma, ya que aún seguía ensimismado.

—A-Akane …..Akane …..yo ….yo….

Solo se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sin pronunciar palabra alguna

En casa de la familia Tendo:

—Desde hoy, mi nombre es Akane Saotome, porque Ranma y yo nos casaremos, así que si piensan estropear nuestra boda una vez más…..es mejor que vayan olvidando las maldades que tengan planeado hacernos.— Dijo con determinación y firmeza, empuñando la palma de su mano derecha, —Puede que Ranma sea un fenómeno o un pervertido, (Ranma miro con enojo a Akane). Es lo que siempre le digo pero no es lo que siento en mi corazón. Con el corazón….quiero decirle que ….me importa tanto, que me preocupo por él, si él no está bien, nada en mi vida estará bien tampoco.

Todos observan con asombro a Akane, ya que era la primera vez que la escuchaban hablar con sinceridad sobre lo que sentía por aquel chico que cayó en el estanque de la mujer ahogada hace más de 5 años.

Esta era la reunión para celebrar el compromiso y la boda…si, la boda entre Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome. La boda fue planeada por Ranma, pero Akane aún no lo sabe.

Ranma se acercó a donde estaba Akane, (se lo veía muy atractivo con su frac)hablando, se puso de frente a ella, tomó una de sus manos y se arrodilló,

—Akane Tendo, se que lo que siempre te digo: Que eres poca agraciada (hecha un vistazo a la hoja que llevaba consigo para no pasar nada por alto), torpe, que cuando me transformó en mujer, mi cuerpo está mejor formado que el tuyo. No es cierto, (piensa un rato), bueno tal vez mi cuerpo de mujer si sea más atractivo…..

Deja de hablar porque su cabeza recibió la caricia de una silla.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿No es Verdad, Saotome?

—Akane, ¡por que hiciste eso! ….(se sobaba la cabeza) solo estoy haciendo un recuento de lo que siempre te digo ….eres muy violenta pero aún así… (reacomodándose el frac)….No puedo pensar en otra vida diferente para mi. Sin tu apoyo incondicional…. a pesar de tu terquedad y la mía …. El amor a las artes marciales….

La audiencia se quedó boquiabierto,

—¿En serio? ….y así piensa escribir un libro …. (Alguien se colocó una mano en la frente, otro chico mejor se distrajo comiendo los bocaditos y otro más se distrajo viendo a Nabiki Tendo).

—Lo que estoy tratando de decir….Akane….es que….(haciendo pelota la hoja de papel que tenía en la mano y acertando en el cesto de basura)…..Lo que trato de decir es que …..No quiero vivir lejos de ti.

—¿Me concederías el honor de formar parte de mi vida? AKANE TENDO …..AKANE TENDO DE SAOTOME ….AKANE SAOTOME …….(El rostro de Ranma sonrojado, mientras Akane pensaba en lo apuesto que se lo ve a su amado, más atractivo de lo usual).

De repente, hizo su entrada triunfal, Genma Saotome, hizo que la joven pareja leyera en voz alta sus votos nupciales,

—PERO YA LOS LEIMOS, TIO GENMA …. (Se echo agua helada para transformarse en panda y mostraba un letrero que decía "Lo siento, esta vez, el despistado fui yo").

—por favor, que de un paso adelante el padrino con los anillos.

Ryoga entregó los anillos a Ranma y regreso a su lugar. El chico de la trenza le puso el anillo a Akane y ella le puso el anillo a su amado. Acto seguido, el panda agarró las manos de Akane y de Ranma y las junto. Esta vez, fue el turno de Shoun Tendo,

—QUIEN CREA QUE ESTA BODA NO PUEDE REALIZARSE ……QUE HABLE AHORA O CALLE PARA SIEMPRE.

En ese momento, todos se miraron unos a otros, miraban a las paredes, al techo, a la puerta, a las ventanas, para evitar que cualquier eventualidad que dañara de nuevo la boda …. En vista, de que nada sucedió se prosiguió con la ceremonia.

—….Los declaro marido y mujer… ya puedes besar a la novia, Ranma…..Ranma ……Ranma, hijo ¡Se puede saber que te sucede ahora!

Hubo silencio por unos segundos

—….Por- por que nadie dijo nada ….¡Por qué no impidieron la boda! Maestro Happosai, Shampoo, Kunooooo, Kodachiiii

Akane ya estaba lista para darle con la silla de nuevo a Ranma, — Solo era una broma para romper el hielo y para calmarme, ya que estoy muy nervioso, ya que es la primera vez que voy a darte un beso. Titubeo un rato, ya que no sabía si besarla en la boca o en la mejilla.

La demora estaba impacientando a la bella esposa de Ranma, la beso sin que nadie viera.

Y se fueron de Luna de Miel.


End file.
